The SJ Files
by bravestatnight
Summary: What if a girl moved to Kadic who wasn't affected by the Returns to the Past? This is the story of Samantha Jasmine "SJ" Montgomery, and how she discovers one of the biggest secrets in the world... *Title is not final*


**Chapter One- SJ Montgomery**

**Before this story starts, I would like to give a special thanks to my friend SJ (souljelly) for encouraging me to start this story, as well as letting me use the initials SJ for my character. Go read her fics, if you want to read some good ones.**

A seemingly normal looking girl waved at her family as she went through the terminal gate leading to the airplane. However, this girl, Samantha Jasmine Montgomery, was anything but normal. It started about a year ago when the incidents began.

_Samantha Jasmine was out on the deck doing her French homework. She smirked, knowing that her French class was joke, due to her actually being French. As soon as she finished writing her last sentence, she checked her watch. It read 4:30pm, and Samantha decided to go inside and get a snack. Samantha Jasmine stopped short. Suddenly, an ominous white light was engulfing everything in the distance. _

"_Mom?! What is that! Is that a bomb?" she shot off rapidly._

"_What are you talking about SJ?" her mom called. She soon saw the white light coming towards their house. SJ and her mother both screamed and braced themselves for the oncoming destruction. Except…_

_Nothing happened. Samantha was still screaming. A minute passed, and SJ realized she hadn't died. She stared, dazed, as she realized she was now in class. The whole class was looking at her._

"_Are you all right Ms. Montgomery?" Mrs. Claythorne, SJ's French teacher, was extremely concerned as her brightest student just began screaming in the middle of the lesson. "Do you need to see the nurse?"_

_SJ didn't respond for a couple of seconds. What just happened? Was this some weird joke? Did her brother, Jared, just pull this off? Noticing that nobody had yet to yell 'gotcha!' SJ just nodded. She gathered her things and left, numb. On the way she checked her watch, which now read 10:30am. _

_When nobody stepped forward and confessed the prank, SJ got worried. She got even more worried when the homework she received was the same as her previous one's. When her friends started conversations she had already participated in, she was even more shocked at how elaborate this scheme was. Finally, she played along with it, and decided to get her brother back later._

_However, even he had no idea what she was talking about. The whole day happened the way it had before. A couple days passed and no one stepped forward. It couldn't be possible that she passed back through time, right?_

_Wrong. It happened again. This time SJ was in the middle of her history class, staring out the window. She saw the oncoming white wall, and nearly had a heart attack. She braced herself, and let it wash over her._

_SJ tried to convince her parents of what happened, but they would not see reason. That is, not until she began predicting things that happened to her parents. They got scared, and took her to many doctors. No diagnosis was reached, and SJ decided to shut up about the whole ordeal. However, her parents noticed she changed and decided that she needed a new start. Calling in a favor, her mother, Maria, phoned her sister Lindsay in Paris, and asked if SJ could go live with her part time. She and her husband, Dante, found a boarding school online that would be perfect for SJ. _

_So it was all set. SJ would live with her Aunt Lindsay while she was not at Kadic Academy. SJ was hesitant to accept, but decided to go. She felt extremely guilty over her parent's fear of her, but she knew they loved her enough to send her away, to help her help herself._

Thus, SJ now found herself on an airplane to Paris. She was excited to meet her Aunt Lindsay, as well as experience the French culture. Leaning back to go to sleep and kill time, SJ's last thought was her hoping that the time travel thing wouldn't happen while on the plane. Of course, knowing her luck, it was bound to happen anyway.

**Well that's the end of the first chapter. Reviews are appreciated, but not necessary. I plan to (hopefully) post a new chapter every week. I'll post update conflictions and such in chapters beforehand. **


End file.
